Pain in the Heart
by JustLikeRomeoANDJulietMeant2Be
Summary: For those of you who have watched the episode "Pain in the Heart," this is my version. It will be about 10 chapters. I suck at summaries just read!


Chapter 1

"Dr. Brennan, we have some bad news," the doctor at the hospital said to me. "I'm very sorry but the bullet went into a central nerve in Seeley Booth's chest. I'm sorry but he's gone." I staggered backwards. Why couldn't I have been the one who had been shot? I don't have a child or an ex-wife or a doctor hopelessly in love with me. I loved Booth with all my heart and now he was gone. Just like that.

"Brennan!" Angie yelled as I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up in my own hospital room with cold patch on my head. And it heart like hell. "Booth!" I whimpered.

"Brennan! Are you awake?" Angie asked. I heard someone come in.

"I have a letter for Dr. Brennan," a familiar voice said. Sweets!

"Just leave it on the table," another voice that I recognized as Hodgins answered.

My eyes fluttered open. "Sweets?" I called.

"Yes?"

"What is that letter?" I asked.

"Top secret, from FBI," he replied.

My eyes widened a little. I sat up in my bed. "This is top secret. Let's give Brennan some privacy," Sweets ordered. Everyone but him left.

I frowned. "Why are you still here?"

"Because, the FBI people told me too and explain the letter," he replied. He straightened his coat awkwardly and I started to open my letter.

A sudden sound made me freeze. _Honk! Honk! Honk! _ Angie burst in and said "Sweets! Brennan! We have to get out now! Some gunmen just burst in!" I was wide awake in a second. A bolt of adrenalin blocked my headache. Luckily the doctors were smart enough to know not to change me out of my work clothes. I grabbed my letter and bolted out the door.

I half expected Booth to scoop me up and carry me out the hospital door. I knew that would never happen. Tears poured from my eyes and I ran as fast as I could along with Angie, Hodgins and Sweets.

We jumped into my car and sped to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins drove since they thought "I was still recovering from fainting." As we pulled away from the hospital I heard a gunshot. A memory flashed through my mind.

_ A gunshot rang through the air as Booth stood up. Before long, he collapsed on the floor with a bullet in his chest. "Booth!" I yelled.  
_I caught my breath.

"Brennan?" Angie called shaking me back and forth. "Are you okay?"

"I think she had a flashback," Sweets said from the front passenger seat.

A tear ran down my face. "Booth," I mumbled. I felt more vulnerable than I ever had in my life.

The shooting at the hospital worried me the most. I mean, what was going on? Two shootings in one week that I had been a witness to was weird. Very weird. Not like normal, when I would experience one or two shootings every case I did. Which was probably every month or so. "Are you curious to whats going on at the hospital right now?" Hodgins asked Sweets.

"Not really, I'm just happy we made it out all right," Sweets sighed.

"Are we almost there? Brennan is getting restless," Angela said sharply.

"Angela, I'm fine. The only thing wrong with me is—," I started.

"Is not having Booth around," Angela finished.

I felt like I was going to burst into tears; a feeling that I hadn't had since I was fifteen when I realized my brother and I were without our birth parents.

Sad memories flew back to me like a boomerang. My head hurt like hell from all of them. I hated Pam Nunan. I hated her more than I had hated anyone in my life. I would rather die than have Booth die.

After what felt like a year; but lasted a half hour, we got back to the Jeffersonian. I saw Zach working intently on his computer. "Hi Dr. Brennan. How is Agent Booth?" he asked politely.

Angela walked over to him and whispered in his ear. His cute boyish like features turned from perfectly content into alarmed and hurt. "He's gone?" he managed to let out. I swallowed hard as another couple of tears made their way down my face.

We all nodded in pain. We were hurt. I was broken; broken into one million pieces scattered amongst the floor. The pain was exhilarating. He was gone. Vanished. Right before my eyes.

The worst part was the only one who could cure my sadness like it never happened was him. I would never be fully healed.

The funeral came a week later and none of us were that happy about going. We didn't want to be celebrating someone's death who wasn't even supposed to be dead. _It should be me in that coffin, not Booth! _Those words I meant. I would never get through this day.

We drove in a limousine with Parker Booth as well as his mother. Parker didn't seem as sad as I expected him to be. He actually looked a lot less torn up then his mother; who wasn't even married to him anymore. I was curious to find out why.

"Parker? Do you have anything to say about your father's death?" his mother asked while we were in the limo.

He nodded. "I have a speech in my bag." He muttered something after that. Sounding like, "I probably won't have time to read it though.

I was almost positive he knew something I didn't. I fished through my bag until I found what I was looking for. The mysterious letter, given to me by Sweets in the death trap of a hospital. I was about to open it the rest of the way but then we pulled up to graveyard, where we would be having the funeral. I clutched the letter as I got out of the limo. As I was walking towards the coffin, I opened it and pulled it out. I gawked at the contents and at how I had wasted my tears all this time.

**Dear Bones,  
I hope you can understand that I am not there to comfort you right now. Fear not, because you don't need to be comforted. I'm not dead. You're not dreaming either. I had to fake my death in order to catch a murderer. I think you might know who he is. He was planning to attack a hospital nearby. I hope you're not there when he does. His name is Robert Nunan. He was the brother of the stalker who shot me. He is going to go to my funeral and I am going to it as well. **

**Make sure that the coffin is unlocked but stays closed. I asked the FBI to provide me with an easy open top. You'll see why. If I don't get out by the time Parker is done with his speech I want you to open it with the help of Parker. He knows to. You might notice that he's not that torn up about my "death." Well he got a letter similar to this one, his mother didn't. Sweets knows as well as my granddad. No one else knows. **

** I hope you're okay,**

** Love from, **

** Special Agent Seeley Booth  
Federal Bureau of investigation  
202-345-6789  
**


End file.
